


Not Responsible (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: John is not responsible.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: lamardeuse's vids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not Responsible (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> An old vid of mine. Clips from Series 1 of Sherlock.

**Not Responsible**

John/Sherlock

music by Tom Jones

[Download at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/notresponsiblebylamardeuse.avi)


End file.
